sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Syco
Sir Philip Green (5%) | predecessor = S Records | divisions = Syco TV, Syco Music | homepage = }} Syco Entertainment, often known simply as Syco, is a British entertainment company established by British entertainment mogul Simon Cowell, and currently owned by Sony. The company operates a record label, talent agency, film, music, and television production company, as well as a music publishing house. It operates a global joint venture between Cowell and Sony Music Entertainment focused on the production and marketing of music, television, film and digital content. It employs a staff of more than 50 in offices in London and Los Angeles, and manages a string of high-profile television and music brands through partnerships with the label Sony Music and the television production company, FremantleMedia. Syco was initially owned by Simon Cowell, then sold to Sony. But in 2010, a new company was formed as a 50/50 partnership between Cowell and Sony, keeping the pre-existing name Syco but titled as Syco Entertainment. In 2015, it was announced that the Syco Entertainment joint venture would be extended for a further 6 years. Retail billionaire Sir Philip Green, a close friend of Cowell, serves as an advisor to the company. Karren Brady, television personality and vice-chairman of West Ham United F.C., also serves as an advisor to the company. Syco has three main divisions – Syco Music, Syco TV and Syco Film. Syco Music releases recordings from its roster of artists, mostly from Cowell's television shows, such as One Direction, Little Mix, Camila Cabello, Susan Boyle, and Fifth Harmony, and others such as Il Divo. Syco TV is responsible for The X Factor and the Got Talent television franchise, which have been produced in 41 and 52 countries respectively, as well as other television projects. Syco Film is involved in the production of films such as One Direction: This Is Us. Syco is also involved in the production of the musical I Can't Sing! The X Factor Musical. Syco TV Syco TV primarily operates in the UK and the US. Its key franchises are The X Factor and Got Talent. It was launched by Simon Cowell in 2003. ''The X Factor'' The X Factor, which launched in September 2004 , is one of the most popular television shows in the UK. Syco and Fremantle Media launched The X Factor USA. In December 2017, the 14th UK series averaged a devastating 6.42 million viewers, causing the show to be on its urge to cancellation. in September 2011, which averaged 12 million viewers and a 4.0 rating in the adults 18–49 demographic in its first season, leading FOX to nightly wins on Wednesdays and Thursdays and topping all other fall season reality competition. Internationally, The X Factor is produced individually in 41 countries including major markets like France, the Netherlands, Indonesia and Australia. Additionally, The X Factor USA is screened in 166 countries around the world. ''Got Talent'' America's Got Talent matched a series high 4.6 rating among adults 18–49 in the summer of 2011 for its sixth season. Since launching in 2006, America's Got Talent has consistently been the most watched show of the summer in the US and topped the ratings in the key adults 18–49 demographic. '' Britain's Got Talent consistently tops UK ratings when it is broadcast in April, May and June. In 2009, nearly 20 million people (approximately one third of the UK population) tuned into the series 3 final to see Diversity crowned winners. Other projects Syco produces other shows outside its key brands. In 2011, ITV series Red or Black? was met with mixed reaction. Syco were also behind American Inventor which ran for two seasons on ABC and the unsuccessful Celebrity Duets on Fox. In addition to its major formats, Syco also produce entertainment specials. This includes I Dreamed a Dream: The Susan Boyle Story, which broke ratings records in the US on TV Guide network and scored 10 million viewers on ITV in the UK. In 2013, Syco and Optomen launched ITV series Food Glorious Food, which aired on Wednesday evenings in the UK. Syco Entertainment were the executive producers of the film One Direction: This Is Us from director Morgan Spurlock, which follows the life of pop sensations One Direction. The band had come third in the 2010 UK X Factor series, before being signed to Syco. In March 2013, Syco in partnership with YouTube, launched The You Generation channel which is listed as the 'world's first global audition'. In May 2014, Syco and Univision announced an upcoming TV called La Banda which will focus on searching contestants from Hispanic America to find the "ultimate Latino boy band" with the winner receiving a recording contract for Sony Music Latin and Syco. Television * The X Factor (2004–present) * The Xtra Factor Live (2004–2016) * America's Got Talent (2006–present) * American Inventor (2006–2007) * Grease is the Word (2007) * Britain's Got Talent (2007–present) * Britain's Got More Talent (2007–present) * Celebrity Duets (2009) * I Dreamed a Dream: The Susan Boyle Story (2009) * Red or Black? (2011–2012) * That Dog Can Dance (2012) * Food Glorious Food (2013) * The You Generation (2013–2014) * Planet's Got Talent (2015–present) * La Banda (2015–present) * The Investigator: A British Crime Story (2016–present) * Your Song (2017) Stage * I Can't Sing! The X Factor Musical (2014) Syco Film Filmography * One Direction: This Is Us (2013) Syco Music References External links * Syco Tv at IMDb * Syco UK/US A&R team contact list Category:2003 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Companies based in London Category:Film production companies of the United Kingdom Category:Media companies of the United Kingdom Category:Music production companies Category:Music publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:Pop record labels Category:Publishing companies based in London Category:Publishing companies established in 2003 Category:Record labels established in 2003 Category:Sony Music Entertainment Category:Talent agencies Category:Television production companies of the United Kingdom